Power Rangers Idol
by Lord-Pisces
Summary: Trent from Dino Thunder hosts the contest to find the best new singing sensation! Will the four judges find a rising star, or will they be pelted with metaphorical meteors? NO VOTING INCLUDED. UPDATE: sorrysorrysorry! I'm Back! Don't hate me!
1. Birth of Stars and Metaphorical Crashes

Power Rangers Idol  
  
Chapter 1: Birth of Stars and Metaphorical Crashes of Meteors  
  
Trent stood in the middle of a hallway filled with people. He was wearing his favorite white shirt, and had a microphone up to his mouth.  
  
"Hello everyone," he said in his usual kind demeanor. "You're watching Power Rangers Idol! We're here in Angel Grove to crown the best singer in Power Rangers history. Before we begin, I'd like to say that there will be no audience participation in this story. The author intends this for entertainment only. That and he doesn't want this to get deleted. Ow!"  
  
As he said this, a trout flew across the hall and hit him square in the back of the head.  
  
"Why that little..," growled Trent as he rubbed the back of his head. "He also welcomes any suggestions for improvements in this story. Now let's meet the judges that will decide who makes it past the auditions."  
  
Trent then walked into a small but high room. The doorway was also huge but there was no door. Sitting at the long table near the back at the room was a man wearing blue and yellow spandex with a mask covering his whole face and head with pure blue eyes. The mask, gloves and boots were yellow with a vertical blue stripe through them. His yellow cape had a high collar and a yellow insignia depicting two fish tied together by their tails rested on his chest.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the author and lead judge, Lord Pisces!"  
  
Pisces waved to the cameras and waited patiently for the other judges to be announced.  
  
"And the next judge is... oxygen?" he glared accusingly at the costumed man. "Pisces? Who's the next judge?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said the costumed character. "I forgot about that!"  
  
"You forgot about the other three judges?" exploded Trent.  
  
"I didn't forget!" retorted Pisces. "I just didn't remember."  
  
"Same thing idiot!"  
  
"Be nice! I'll bring them in! Go back outside and interview the contestants."  
  
With that, Trent stormed away from the tall room and went into the equally tall main hallway. Pisces then resumed facing the cameras.  
  
"Sorry about that folks. Let's meet the other three judges. From Silver Hills, I give you, Eric!"  
  
In a flash of light, the unmorphed Quantum Ranger materialized in the next chair.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" inquired the confused ranger.  
  
"You've been taken to Angel Grove against your will to be a judge in a contest to find the best new singing sensation," supplied Pisces.  
  
"Again?!" growled Eric. This response didn't faze Pisces in the least. "So why did you choose me?"  
  
"It's quite simple," said Pisces. "You're a jerk, you're mean, you're my least favorite ranger, and I hate Red Rangers."  
  
"So...," inquired a dumbstruck Eric. "You chose me why?"  
  
"If you're a judge that means you can't win! Yay!" Pisces then began dancing around the room.  
  
"Well," said Eric watching the dancing author. "It does kind of make a little bit of sense."  
  
"Now," Pisces sat down. "Our next judge comes from Mariner bay. It's Joel!"  
  
In a flash of light, the Green Lightspeed Ranger materialized, unmorphed, into the next chair... upside down.  
  
"Ow!" cried Joel as he fell off his seat.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the two judges already present. Eric, because he enjoyed other peoples pain. Pisces, because he was... well Pisces.  
  
"That's not funny," snarled Joel as he got up and took his seat. "Where am I anyway?"  
  
"You've been taken to Angel Grove against your will to be a judge in a contest to find the best new singing sensation," supplied Pisces.  
  
"Again?!" growled Joe. "Why did you choose me?"  
  
"Because you're a showoff, you don't listen to anyone, and you act smarter than Chad," explained Pisces.  
  
Joel looked confused. "Then why-"  
  
"If you're a judge then you can't win." Interrupted Eric as Pisces began dancing."  
  
"Hmm," observed Joel, "That's actually kind of clever."  
  
"It's genius!" exclaimed Pisces as he sat down. "Here's our next judge. From the future, it's Jen!"  
  
The Pink Time Force Ranger then materialized in the last chair, not upside down fortunately.  
  
"Huh?" asked the shocked officer. "Where am I?"  
  
"You've been taken to Angel Grove against your will to be a judge in a contest to find the best new singing sensation," said all three men in unison.  
  
"Oh," shrugged Jen. "Been there done that. But why me?"  
  
"You're bossy, you're mean, and you're not ditzy like all the other Pink Rangers," explained Pisces as if he was telling a kid why the sky was blue.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"If you're a judge that means you can't win," said Eric and Joel as Pisces began his dance.  
  
"Well," said Jen. "At least I don't get to embarrass myself."  
  
"I never thought of that," said Eric.  
  
"We're all set," announced Pisces after his dance was done. "We have a nice guy, a mean guy who always argues with the nice guy, a girl so we're not accused of being sexist, and a black guy so we're not accused of being racist. We shall begin, next time!"  
  
"You heard the man," announced Trent into his microphone outside. "We'll begin auditions next chapter. We'll also answer the question, why is the building so tall with no doors? Tune in next time on Power Rangers Idol!"


	2. The Torment, uh, Singing Begins

Power Rangers Idol

Chapter 2: The Torment, uh, Singing Begins

Trent stood in the usual hallway with his microphone and his million dollar smile.

"Hi folks," he said cheerfully. "Welcome to another episode of Power Rangers Idol. Our judges have been hard at work to begin our search for the greatest singer on earth."

As soon as he said this, the scene changed and showed the four judges with a TV on their table. They were watching the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode: Lost and Found in Translation.

"Ahahahahaha!" Laughed Pisces. "This is so stupid, it's funny!"

"I don't get it," frowned Eric. "People think THIS is better than the American Power Rangers?"

"Well," reasoned Jen. "It is only one episode, of one season."

"I just hope no Japanese episode of Lightspeed Rescue was like this," muttered Joel.

The scene then rushed back to a bewildered looking Trent as if to say "Well?"

"Uh...hehe," chuckled an embarrassed Trent. "Did I say working hard? I meant hardly working. On a side note, we at Power Rangers Idol would like to verify that we don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters. We also apologize to any Eric or Jen fans who are reading this. Now let's begin the auditions."

In the audition room, Trent was walking in to announce the first competitor when Eric spoke up.

"Pisces," he began. "Why are the rooms so tall?"

"Rule 1 in the rulebook," said Pisces absently.

Eric opened the rule book and almost fainted when he read it. "Zords can compete?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? They can't even talk!"

"Well sure they can't talk," explained Pisces. "But that doesn't mean they can't sing!"

"What else is in this thing?" Eric muttered as he read through the rest. "Rule two: villains can compete. That'll be entertaining. Rule three: morph or use powers only if it's part of your dance routine for the song. Rule four: Eric sucks. Rule five: Eric sucks."

Eric froze when he read this part. It became obvious who wrote this book. He quickly flipped to the end of the book. "Rule seven hundred and ninety three: Eric sucks. Pisces!"

"Can I announce the first singer yet?" Trent inquired.

"Yeah go ahead Trent," said Pisces.

"The first person singing today is Justin Stewart, singing 'Row Row Row Your Boat',"

"I say yes!" Pisces exclaimed.

"You haven't even heard him sing yet," pointed out Eric.

"Don't need to! He's a blue ranger which automatically makes him better than the rest."

"You are unbelievably shallow," sighed Eric as Justin walked in.

"Hi guys," enthused the ten year old. "I'm gonna sing-"

"Freeze!" Jen commanded in away that made the three men beside her sit up straight. "Is a kid that age allowed to compete?"

"Well," spat Eric sarcastically. "Let's just look this up in the rulebook shall we? Rule two hundred and eighty seven: Eric sucks! I think he checks out!"

"All right, all right," said a taken aback Jen. "As you were," she said to a frightened Justin.

"Um, okay." Justin started singing in voice that sounded like a strangled chicken. "'Row, row, row your boat, gently down the Stream! Something, something, something, something life is but a Dream!' Well? What did you think? " Justin asked the shocked judges.

"You sang it terribly," Jen spoke first. "And you forgot the words. To the simplest song in the English language! NO!"

"Uh, sorry kid," said Joel. "I have to agree with the scary chick."

"Ditto," said Eric.

"I say yes," said Pisces. "That was the best song I heard all day."

"Pisces," pointed out Eric. "Two things. One, he's the only song we heard all day. Two, you're wearing earmuffs."

"What?"

"You're wearing earmuffs!"

"What?"

"Oh just forget it! Justin, goodbye. Trent, bring in the next guy!"

As Justin left crying, Pisces took off his earmuffs. "So, did he make it?"

After hearing this, Eric's eye started twitching. He pulled back his sleeve revealing his Quantum Morpher and reached for the on switch. Jen saw this and quickly whipped out her Chrono blaster and aimed it right between Eric's eyes.

"If he dies," she stated. "We all cease to exist. If you die, you cease to exist and I don't have any problem with that."

This was all Eric needed to hear. He took his hand away and assumed his grumpy posture.

Meanwhile, Trent was getting ready to call in the next contestant.

"Who's next in the line?" he asked.

"I am," hissed a sinister voice.

"Oh," gasped Trent in a taken aback voice. "Uh... h-hi Dad."

"Hello Trent," hissed Mesogog. "What a coincidence that you happen to be the host of this show. Some people would try and use connections like these to win. As you may know, I am one of those people."

"Now Dad," Trent began. "The host can't determine the winner. You can't just-"

"Trent!" Jen bellowed from the Judges room. "Next singer! Now!"

Defeated, Trent trudged into the room. Before anyone could react, he said solemnly, "The next singer is Mesogog."

After Trent left, Mesogog walked into the room looking menacingly at the judges.

"We're all capable of taking you down Dino-Boy," sneered Eric. "Sing the chorus to your song and get it over with."

"Very well," replied Mesogog coolly. He than sang his song in a surprisingly graceful voice. "Swing low... sweet chariot. Coming forth to carry me home. Swing low... sweet chariot. Coming forth to carry me home."

After he finished, Pisces and Joel had tears in their eyes while the tougher of the two judges looked very surprised.

"That...was... Beautiful!" Pisces sobbed. "I say yes."

"A real man does not normally cry," began Joel. "I am a real man, and you have made me cry. I say yes too!"

"I don't trust you," said Eric. "I say no."

"It looks like it's up to me," said Jen. "You are disgusting and rude, and will probably kill all the contestants. But since it is up to me to choose a good singer, and you are a good singer, I say yes. But we'll all be watching for funny stuff."

"Yes," calmly stated Mesogog. "I have proceeded. How will the game work from here on?"

"Well," began a sugar enriched Pisces. "We pick twenty singers from all of these people here. Those people move on to Mariner Bay where they must sing duets. We then select five groups of two and eliminate them. The remaining contestants become the top ten and will live on the Astro Megaship for the rest of the show. The only time they will be allowed to leave will be to sing on the Terra Venture every week (in story time not real life time) for the finals. Every week we will eliminate one singer until there are two left. Then we will do a super spectacular fancy ending show that will determine the winner! The winner can then have one wish!"

"Wish?" Mesogog asked. "Could the winner wish for... anything?"

"Yep," Pisces said. "Even, let's say, the world to be populated with dinosaurs again and all humans destroyed, or-"

Pisces was cut off as Mesogog began laughing maniacally and left the room.

"Pisces," Eric said. "You're an idiot."

The End


	3. It's Been HOW Long?

Power Rangers Idol

Chapter 3: It's Been HOW Long!?

Trent sat wearily in by the entrance to the Angel Grove audition hall for Power Rangers Idol. Pisces had disappeared three years ago after saying something about getting snacks. The doors had been enchanted somehow, with people allowed in, but no one allowed to leave unless they had permission from Pisces, who wasn't here. They had all been in the crowded hallway for 3 years. They hadn't eaten, they hadn't slept, and half of them haven't even been to the bathroom. They had forgotten how. And to make matters worse, characters from the 3 seasons following Dino Thunder kept stupidly waltzing in without realizing they'd never leave. The hall just kept getting more and more crowded. How they still managed to be living, Trent still hadn't figured out. All of a sudden an 18 year old boy with blond-brown hair and glasses walked through the automatic door.

"Sorry man," Trent said apologetically. "But you just made the worst decision of your life coming in here. Our lead judge has been missing for 3 years and no one can leave without his okay."

"Wow that really does suck," said the young man in a care-free voice. "Why don't we move the contest alone so we can get some people out of here, eh Trent?"

Trent stared at the individual in shock. His mouth opening and closing in shock and awe. "Pisces!?" he finally blurted.

His voice echoed throughout the hall so everyone heard, especially the judges. One Judge in particular.

Eric burst through the door-less doorway. He saw the new non-costumed Pisces and recognized him instantly. He raised a pointing finger at Pisces and screamed at him with all the hatred and anger he could muster. "YOU!!!"

"Oh," said Pisces waving happily. "Hi Eric!"

"YEEEEEAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Eric replied. He brought out his morpher. "QUANTUM POWER!!"

Someone else in the crowd yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" Before Pisces could blink twice, every ranger in the hall was morphed, every megazord was formed, and every villain was... awake. Which was pretty much all they needed to be.

"Wow," said Pisces. "Someone needs a hug."

"You," said Lord Zedd, pointing the pointy end of his staff in Pisces' direction. "You better have a perfectly good excuse for your three year absence, boy."

"Oh I do." Pisces said. "But what about you? Didn't Zordon turn you good?"

Everyone else suddenly turned and stared at Zedd.

"I got better," he said shrugging.

"Okay," said Pisces. "Here comes the explanation."

2 hours later...

"And then they made me their chief." Pisces finished. "The end."

"THAT'S IT!?" Eric screamed. "You just stood there for two hours before saying that line! Q-Rex, activate stomping protocols."

"Okay, look," said Pisces with his hands in the air. "The truth is, nobody I know likes Power Rangers anymore, so I went through a 3 year phase where I tried to convince myself that I didn't like them either. Then I realized that I was lying to myself. I was denying myself one of my favourite things from my childhood so I could fit in with people who couldn't care less whether I liked the show or not."

"Who takes three years to figure that out?" called Dax from the middle of the crowd.

"Shut up Dax," retorted Pisces.

"Okay!" Dax replied eagerly.

"The reason it took so long is because I tried to start some other fanfiction projects (unsuccessfully) and I got distracted by the King Kong and Transformer movies."

Ethan nodded understandingly. "Of course," he said before getting smacked in the head by Conner and Kira.

"All I can say," continued Pisces. "Is I'm sorry I let myself get all screwed up and I'll try not to let it happen again."

"You expect us to accept that?" Rocky asked in bewilderment.

"Pffft. No," laughed Pisces. "That's why I come bearing gifts."

After he said that, the Dump Driver backed in through the giant sliding door. It was full to the brim with boxes of pizza.

"I thought you guys might be hungry after three years," said Pisces.

The contestants did not move, though it was clear they were sorely tempted. Then Rocky asked the question they were all thinking. "What kind of pizza is it?"

"Oh," chimed Pisces, obviously enjoying himself. "I figured a hundred of each flavour known to mankind, and twenty of each known to dog," he nodded at Anubis," would be enough."

The Dump Driver then dumped the piping hot boxes, none of them opening or being crushed.

"Works for me!" said Rocky, and all the contestants but Eric converged on the Pizza.

"Uh guys?" Eric asked in astonishment. "Hello? Killing Pisces?"

"Dude," said Will. "The man apologized and gave pizza. That's good enough. Don't you know anything about man-law?"

As everyone else ate the bribes, Pisces walked over to the now de-morphed and defeated Eric, smiling from ear to ear. Eric looked him straight in the eye and said, "I hate you," before stomping back to the judges room.

"You heard it here first folks!" Trent said to the camera between bites of deep-dish. "Power Rangers Idol is back! This time we're going to see it through."

He suddenly looked serious. "Or else, Pisces will suffer a horribly painful death." He then resumed his cheerful demeanour. "See ya next time!"

Author's note: Okay, I've apologized to the fictional characters, now for my readers. I am SO sorry for being gone for such a long time. I hate to salt your wounds, but I'm in University now, so updates are gonna be scarce for a bit. I also want to start another Power Rangers project, but it's dangerously similar to Psycho Tangerine's stories, so I have to wait for her to respond to the message I sent asking her permission. I will try to not keep you waiting a year for the next chapter. It will hopefully be out by before December. To those of you who have been reading this story since I first posted it, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will continue to write for as long as I am able. Adieu, until we meet again.


End file.
